gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Alles steht auf dem Spiel, und wird von Mercedes gesungen. Sie singt den Song, um sich das Balladen-Solo für die Sectionals zu ergattern, weil sie der Ansicht ist, dass nicht nur Rachel dafür Talent hat. Der ganze Glee Club, und auch Rachel, wollen Mercedes danach die Chance geben bei den Sectionals zu singen. Dort singt der Jane Addams Academy-Glee Club den Song, weil Sue die Songliste zu ihnen durchsickern lies. Rachel fragt Mercedes danach, ob sie nicht einen anderen Song singen kann, da sie aber nichts anderes vorbereitet hat, singt Rachel Don't Rain On My Parade. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Dreamgirls aus dem Jahr 1981. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever go No no there's no way No no no way I'm livin without you I'm not livin without you I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin And you and you You're gonna love me Yeah ohh You're gonna love me And I am telling you I'm not going Even though the rough times are showin' There's just no way There's no way Were part of the same place Were part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time We've had so much to share No no no way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning And finding that there's nobody there Darlin' there's no way No no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not livin' without you You see there's no way There's no way Tear down the mountain Yell scream and shout You can say what you want I'm not walking out Stomp on the rivers Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave you, There's no way I will And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever ever go No no there's no way No no no way I'm living without you I'm not living without ya now Living without ya I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin' And you and you and you You're gonna love me Ohhh You're gonna love me Yes you are Yes you are Yeah Love me Love me Love me Love me You're gonna love me Trivia *Amber Riley sang den Song live, um ihm mehr Emotioin zu geben. Dennoch wurde die Studioversion für bessere Qualität darüber gelegt. *Das ist der erste Song aus Dreamgirls. Der zweite ist Listen, der dritte It's All Over und der vierte I Am Changing, wobei jeder Song in einer anderen Staffel gesungen wurde. *Das ist der zweite Song, der wieder in der Serie gesungen wurde. Der erste ist Don't Stop Believin', der fünfmal wieder gesungen wurde. *Das ist einer der Songs, den Amber für ihre Audition sang. *Das ist der erste Song aus der Dreamgirls-Bühnenversion. Der zweite ist It's All Over und der dritte I Am Changing. **Mercedes ist in allen drei Songs Solistin. **Des Weiteren ist sie das interessanterweise nur in Songs, die im Musical von Effie White gesungen werden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Jane Addams Academy Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Sectionals